Las sobras de nuestro amor
by Angy Mizuhara
Summary: Nada dura para siempre, todo cambia, nada permanece... Ni siquiera el amor... En toda relación se llega a un punto donde tienes que reflexionar sobre el rumbo que se lleva, preguntarte es esto lo que quiero? Y decidir: continuar así o avanzar... Capitulo único.
Beyblade no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

 **Las sobras de nuestro amor**

 **Capitulo único**

 **Kai's Pov**

 _Las 8:30. Ya es tarde, la oficina se habrá vaciado ya, todos estarán ahora en sus casas, con sus familias, y yo sigo aquí. Es lo mejor. No deseo llegar aún a un lugar donde probablemente esté él. No deseo verle aún, es tan desgastante... Tan cruel... Tan triste..._

 _Es mejor seguir aquí, en la oficina, concentrado en los problemas de la empresa y olvidar lo demás. Y quizá, con un poco de suerte, cuando vuelva a casa, él ya esté dormido y no tendré que verle o discutir con el. Ya no quiero pelear más. Ya no._

 **Ray's Pov**

 _Las 10:00. Creo que ya no llegará a cenar, no sé porque me sorprende, siempre es igual. Quizá debería dejar de cocinar para dos y desperdiciar tanta comida. Es un esfuerzo inútil. Y ya no estoy tan seguro de que valga la pena._

 _Estoy tan cansado de esta soledad. Desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás, a cuando éramos más jóvenes y felices... Nos amábamos tanto... ¿que nos pasó? ¿porque todo cambio?_

 _Esta rutina me está asfixiando. Ya no puedo recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que me sentí realmente feliz. Ahora siempre estoy molesto por algo. Por cena desperdiciada, por el trabajo de Kai, por las vacaciones arruinadas, por qué llega tarde, porque se va temprano, porque lo extraño... No, esa última ya no es verdad... Hace tanto tiempo que deje de extrañarlo... Me acostumbre a su ausencia... ¿es eso algo malo?_

 **Kai's Pov**

 _Quizá debería terminar por hoy y volver a casa... Ya ni sé qué es lo que estoy leyendo, he releído el mismo párrafo más de 6 veces y aún no estoy seguro de lo que quiere decir... Mi reloj marca más de las 11, seguramente Ray ya se acostó a dormir, él siempre se duerme temprano, es algo que nunca podrá cambiar, si se desvela se pone de mal humor, aunque eso es algo común en estos días..._

 _El ya no es lo que antes era... Supongo que yo también he cambiado un poco a lo largo de los años, es lo natural, creo yo... Todos tenemos que cambiar... Es una lástima que tengamos que ser así ahora._

 _Hay días en los que lo extraño tanto... Extraño su sonrisa tan sincera, él ya no sonríe así para mí... Yo sé bien que ahora son más forzadas, como si intentara ser cortés y tan solo por compromiso mostrara esas falsas sonrisas que tanto detesto... Pero no tengo derecho a reclamarle nada, lo justo es que ahora, para él, soy casi un extraño, tanto como lo es él para mí... ¿en qué momento llegamos a esto? Yo le amaba tanto..._

 **Ray's Pov**

 _Creo que escuche la puerta... Al fin llegó. Es casi media noche y apenas vuelve de la oficina, y esa es la única certeza que tengo de él... A pesar de todo, siempre me ha sido fiel... Eso es lo único que jamás le podré reprochar... ¿debería sentirme feliz? ¿debería sentir algo? Por la verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo, me he dado cuenta, que lo único que siento ahora es dolor... Todo lo demás se ha ido y lo único que no me ha abandonado es este dolor, que me nubla la vista y la razón... Que me quiebra, que me desmorona, que me destruye de a poco... Y me obliga a llorar._

 _Solo eso me queda... Al verle llegar en las noches, tan tarde, todo por evitarme... Simplemente no puedo evitarlo, y lloro... Y con cada lágrima, un poco de mi, del amor que le tenía, muere... Dejándome vacío... Sin nada más que dolor... ¿porque continuo aquí? Ya no hay nada más para mí aquí ¿o si?_

 **Kai's Pov**

 _No debí desvelarme tanto anoche, me he despertado tan tarde hoy, que seguramente me toparé con Ray en algún momento, y no sé que podría decirle... Antes el nerviosismo me impedía hablar con el, ahora simplemente no tengo nada para decir..._

 _Esta situación se ha vuelto insoportable... Tanto para el como para mí. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, pero no sé que podría hacer para solucionarlo... Quizá deberíamos terminar con todo esto y continuar con nuestras vidas, pero algo me detiene y no sé que es... No deseo lastimarlo, y sé que él tampoco quiere herirme, es tan solo que tenemos miedo de esta situación... ¿que podría hacer? Algo dentro de mí no quiere perderle... Pero se bien que nuestro amor ya no existe... Se termino... Ahora solo hay dolor... Le he escuchado llorar cuando cree que está solo... Y yo mismo he sentido mi corazón estrujarse con cada lágrima derramada... ¿asi será de ahora en adelante?_

 **Normal Pov**

Tan perdido estaba Kai en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia del chino hasta que era muy tarde.

- **¿quieres café?-** preguntó con timidez el de pelo negro, sorprendiendo al ruso por un instante.

- **gracias-** balbuceo el, tomando la taza de las manos de su pareja, quien le miro unos instantes directamente a los ojos, instantes que parecieron eternos para ellos.

Ray bajo la mirada con tristeza impresa en sus dorados orbes, y Kai imito su gesto... No había nada que decir... No había palabras que pudieran describir sus sentimientos... Ya no había más amor...Tan solo quedaba ese silencio agobiante y el dolor...

- **que tengas un buen día... Hoy-** susurró el chino, guardándose el "amor" que siempre acompañó a esa frase y sonrío como últimamente solía hacerlo.

Kai le miro unos instantes más – **gracias, igual tú-** y acercándose, le besó fugazmente, casi por compromiso y se alejó dando la media vuelta...

Así sería ahora, y ambos lo sabían... Ya no había amor de por medio, tan solo lágrimas silenciosas y el temor incomprensible a separarse... Ahora tan solo fingirían... Serían amables por cortesía. Era lo mejor... Quizá no era la mejor de las vidas, pero al menos sería soportable... Hasta que pudieran resolverlo... Hasta que el amor regresará a ellos... Hasta que cambiaran de nuevo... Y se enamoraran otra vez...

 **Fin**


End file.
